


【西团】落日大道（白夜行AU）

by Rosali



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosali/pseuds/Rosali
Summary: 库洛洛与幻影旅团是暗处爬行的蜘蛛，西索则是精明的不择手段向上跃迁的虾虎鱼小姐。“废墟的帝王”X“深黑的蔷薇”。
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**【西团】落日大道（白夜行AU）**

库洛洛与幻影旅团是暗处爬行的蜘蛛，西索则是精明的不择手段向上跃迁的虾虎鱼小姐。

**序**

所以这是西索与旅团狼狈为奸的故事。

他们的羁绊就像“废墟的帝王”与“深黑的蔷薇”。

这是封在小丑面具上的一滴泪。魔术师笑着解说。

**演出|奇术**

聚光灯下异彩纷呈，交织的灯光反映出台下观众涌动的内心，那些胭脂色的、香槟色的气球是最浮夸的招牌。这是GI市最受人瞩目的演出之一，魔术师西索在天空竞技场的不败之作。

♠♦♪♣♥

西索大笑了起来，汗水在他脸上的油彩上凝聚成形，他打出一套好牌。吆喝声，喝彩声和灯光此起彼伏，他是绝对的主角。

今天晚上是奇术师西索的演出，千金难求一票。

坐在后排的两个年轻人交头接耳。

“真是天生巨星。”

“有没有搞错？他背后会是幻影旅团？”

“组长让你来盯人，没事少啰嗦。”

返场的魔术师摆脱了前台热情高涨的粉丝，闪身躲入后台，与等候多时的密友在通道旁接吻，互赠汗水，然后干净利落地离开。另一个人也悄无声息地退场，在夜色的掩护下隐没无踪。“谁让最开始的存在都若有若无。”

一辆银色的劳斯莱斯飞驰而去。

两个年轻人没有堵到目标，只得悻悻而归。

这是一场多么欺世盗名的演出啊，西索轻笑着在心底吹了声口哨。

萧飒的夜风里西索为自己点上烟，想起那则新闻，污水滩里筑巢觅食的天鹅令人侧目，优美的脖颈被迫弯曲，洁白的羽毛沾上污泥。他歪着头想，其实优等生也一样，如果没有人工投喂，就找不到充足的食物，在轻薄的严冬就变成垃圾堆里的天鹅。

Vanity Fair.

今天是酷拉警官升迁后上任的第一天。

他的耳钉让他看上去有些微弯的气质，俊俏外表与中性风的穿搭往往引来同行的物议，但平心而论，他的业务能力实在十分出色。

十几年来无恶不作的幻影旅团一直令警方头疼，他们盗窃、偷渡、造假、洗钱、屠杀，行事时无法无天，事成后又无影无踪，留下一大宗无主疑案。这次猎人公会特意从总部调来酷拉皮卡，就是希望能在GI市有所突破。  
如今专案组的新成员们正围着累累罪证展开讨论。

“旅团的业务真广啊”，雷欧力不禁感叹，昨天派出去盯梢的两个手下根本没带回多少有用的消息，看来盯住西索这条路也没有走对？“千头万绪，无从下手的感觉啊。”

酷拉没有答话，他出神地看着那堆采集的照片，其中一张是人体器官买卖的图片。为了供应新鲜货源，他们甚至从活人身上摘取器官，并且由于技术或资金的短缺，麻醉并不彻底，或者说，根本就跳过了那个步骤。

幻影旅团的宣言……如同被蛛网联结着散布在这个世界阴暗角落里的一群人。

酷拉摩挲着手上的锁链，正色道“将旅团抓捕归案，是我的职责所系。”

“黑色大丽花案”至今悬而未破。

“再查一下西索的巡演记录。”酷拉沉声道。

“是什么？”库洛洛头也不抬地问，然后抿了抿嘴，“说过我们不做了。”

“这次你可不会拒绝哦，我们王子有渠道，一定会大卖的。”

“难道是‘怪物’？”火红眼是目前黑市上最吃香的货物，每一颗都价值连城，而且确实抢手，曾经身为人体一部分的特性让有着古怪癖好的玩家趋之若鹜，更不缺富翁买单。因为同时遭受着强烈的道德谴责，所以得了“怪物”的外号。

“风险太大了。”库洛洛说道，没有再谈下去的意思。“你好好考虑一下。”尤匹说完就抓起围巾出去了。

小滴问：“团长，我们真的要做吗？窟卢塔族也不是那么难混进去。”

库洛洛盯着账簿看了很久，眼底幽深如墨，垂眸一言不发，良久，他说，干这一票。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（含三美暗示）

**勾结**

最初，只是想要……两个俊秀少年在破旧的沙发床上买可乐，红发少年含住身下人汗湿的肩胛骨，极尽温柔地吮吸，一双上挑的狭长凤目尽显天生风流。被压着陷进床榻的那个男孩露出些不情不愿的神情，散着漆黑碎发，传出一阵阵破碎的呻吟，收紧的手指不时将床单扯出更多皱褶。床头柜散落着乱七八糟的工具与赃物，包括文件袋、复写纸、彩墨盒、非法印制的光盘和破电脑。

小时候的西索和其他孩子们一样在流星街勾肩搭背，混迹街头，渴望着日光与幸运女神的微笑。邮轮在夕阳下沉没了。甲板上的乘客无一生还。

我们捡到了游乐场的门票，迟迟没有去兑奖。公园的大门准时关闭，嬉闹的声音远去，从冰凉的铁栅栏向里张望，只见孤零零的长椅上，旧日伙伴的头颅整齐地码放着。侠客被绑在秋千上。那一场船难。

后来……在偌大的世界，只有你我是互通有无的，可以串供的。

能理解么，我这种不断索取的求渴之心？在下坠的天空里，涂上油彩的小丑笑着发问，他拽着断腿的蜘蛛，发狠地紧握，不断进行着越级申诉。

他们一起坠向更深的冥河。

折纸飞机，碰到雨天，终究会坠落。

餐馆里放着not dead luna，昏天暗地，螽斯们窃窃私语。

一杯橙酒压着几张旧照片。酷拉啜了一小口，凝神思考着。

灯光明灭交错的酒吧里换上了“我们都是异教徒”，鼓点一下下配合地敲在橡木桌和他的突触上，酷拉皮卡感到一阵头痛，正义使者揉了揉太阳穴。

“可恶，”酷拉捶了下硬邦邦的桌面，“这两个人到底是怎么逃过法眼的呢？”

夜色深处的围墙下，受伤的蜘蛛偷偷溜进情人的住所。月光狡猾地庇护着她的访客，暗室里酿造着更多腌臜的心照不宣的交易。主事者伸出白雪舌头，蜘蛛的头目心领神会，勾唇回应，张开的蛛网上沾上更多黏连的银丝。

“帮我除掉他吧”，扬名千里的艺术家用他那蛊惑人心的语调咬着情人的后颈请求，“这些老东西太碍眼了。”

“咦？他是我的客户啊，”库洛洛指着照片上的男人，有些疑惑地发问，“而且你不正在搞他儿子吗？”

西索翻了个身仰面朝上，“他总想着扶三小子上位，再这么耗下去，我那些时光与激情都白费了——”

“切，”库洛洛嗤笑道，“你这份遗产真比婚戒还难取啊。 ”

“所以，十三不靠的露西弗大人，我这不是向你许愿了么♠”

昏黄摇晃的灯光下，十二个月亮在向他微笑，霜月、菊月、水无月已经依次凋零，蜘蛛的要害依然不见人影。魔术师、惯犯、新贵、转移的资产、失踪的人、大费周章的表演，一切总要有个说得通的理由……

酷拉闭上双眼，压抑着心底不断翻涌的遗族情感。

他誓要找到蜘蛛们的藏身之处。

锁链侦探深吸了一口气，Revenge is a dish served cold.

**各自**

豪华宅院的座钟又目睹一场苟且的交尾。

西索示意库洛洛坐到钢琴上，他照做了。西索亲吻着他的脚踝，极尽怜惜又是副蛮不在乎的神气，看来又需要调音了。库洛洛瞥了眼身下，被摁断的几根琴键没什么大不了。西索笑笑说，就应该这样把你的脚踝绑到两边，永远张着双腿，浊液滴滴答答地落到踏板上。

库洛洛没理会，想起寓言里古时候巫女也这样和少主人偷情。

佣人自会打扫一切。自己如同从未来过。他突然感到一阵烦躁，索性掰过来西索的下巴，盯着他如希腊雕塑般俊美的轮廓和微扬的凤眼。“怎么了宝贝，”西索大方地吻了下去，“在想下次是什么时候吗。”

库洛洛顿了顿，“你打算钓那位金龟婿到什么时候？小心自己也赔进去，血本无归，那就翻船了。”

西索皱着眉看着他，摇了摇头。“如今婚事还没定，他还是正统的继承人。”“你这样胡闹下去，婚事永远都不会定。”“那又怎么样？老子有的是工夫陪他玩。”西索眼中凶光一闪而过，舔了舔嘴唇。

那你我总要有人把命赔上。库洛洛想。

年代的巨轮浸透着疯狂，行人们纷纷避让。

玛奇站在音像店门前排队，骚动的人群在等着著名歌星莫瑞纳的发售的新专辑，那个身份成谜，各种传闻尘嚣甚上的女人总是在镜头下露出标志性的哀伤的笑容，让她想到多年前意外身故的老朋友派克。

警方在音像店门口维持秩序，橱窗上正是一张新释出的《贫者的蔷薇·人类的恶意》，头戴着荆棘王冠的莫瑞纳在封面上笑得疲倦而温柔，带着冷冰冰的慈爱与关怀，俯视众生，号召歌迷们一起“溶了这个腐朽而陈旧的世界”。

她的歌词是我中意的，玛奇想。

“生下来吧 街上的私生子  
奔跑在母亲的街道

紧紧抱住

如果倒出脑袋里的酒精

就能立即奔跑忘记

……  
” *****

雷欧力略为紧张地坐在调查对象前，这位年轻女士是位美容医师，从业经历并无不妥，但现身地点总与幻影旅团有些不明不白的巧合，求学时身边也有过几笔可疑的资金周转。

雷欧力一直打算从一线退下来后能做个法医，这样既算是一辈子献身正义事业，又没那么危险，在警校时他就是学医的。他打量着眼前的冰美人，心想如果这番调查被验证为没什么问题的话，要个电话号码应该不算滥用职权。

“请吧，”玛奇端坐着，只化了淡妆，雪白的面颊上一双上扬的猫眼颇有魅力，一挑就让人觉得被刺了一下，就好像眼睛里扎进了受冰雪女王遥控的镜子碎片。

“下午好，”雷欧力拿出他们准备好的说词，“我是《星之彩继承人》的编辑，最近在采访在各行业表现突出的年轻后进，希望玛奇小姐也能多多分享自己成功的秘诀。”

“我很喜欢你们的副刊《二殿下的百万轮回猫》，”玛奇微笑着歪了下头，额前落下几缕淡紫的秀发，透出若有若无的香气，“有很多时装前瞻。”

“玛奇小姐是在一九九六年毕业的吗？念系缝合医学，真了不起呀。虽然这样说有些失礼，但能从流星街那种地方考到名牌大学，玛奇小姐成绩一定很好。”雷欧力一边称赞不绝，一边真心实意地希望他们是在相亲市场上遇到的。

“这个么，”玛奇的声音似乎紧了一些，也可能是雷欧力的错觉，因为她随即自然流露出淡淡的怀恋的语调，“流星街的存在的确是个‘不幸’，但那其实是个很美的地方。”

“故乡总在我们心中留下异样的倩影，之后就在约纽市中心医院供职？哦，中间有到天空竞技场的外派经历。有什么选手的趣闻可以分享一下吗？”

“……”

“年纪轻轻就开设了个人诊所，真是厉害啊，”雷欧力再三感叹道，“如果后续还需要拍照的话，会与您联系的，请您关注我们的下一期杂志。啊？没错，这期报道刊登时，会寄一份到您的诊所的。”

虽说是一次例行公事的杂志采访，玛奇的第六感却在送走来客后嗡鸣起来，过往的经历让她格外相信自己敏锐的直觉，犹豫不决地权衡了一会儿，她警觉地拨出了那个号码。

注：歌词摘自户川纯《母子受精》

TBC


End file.
